1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and to a method for processing a fluid comprising at least one fraction A to be separated by means of a two-phase compression device and a solvent phase which is selective towards the fraction to be separated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well-known to process gases by contacting them with a solvent phase in absorption columns.
French Patents 2,605,241 and 2,616,087 describe processes for treating gases comprising acid gases and hydrocarbons by using physical solvents. These processes dehydrate these gases which separates the heavy hydrocarbons from the light ones and removes the acid gases from the hydrocarbons.
However, the methods described in the prior art have drawbacks, some of which are given hereafter:
during processing, part of the hydrocarbons can be co-absorbed in the solvent, PA0 solvents are generally expensive products which are used in large amounts, PA0 the processing units require many peripheral equipments which reduce the reliability of the system, PA0 the contact columns are large in size, PA0 they do not raise the pressure level of the fluids processed, for example in order to facilitate the transportation thereof or to increase the absorption power of the solvent. PA0 at least one line for delivering the fluid F to be processed, PA0 at least one line for delivering the solvent phase, PA0 at least one two-phase compression device permitting the different phases of the fluid F and the solvent phase to homogenize so as to dissolve most of the fraction A in the solvent phase and to produce a mixture made up of a solution F1 consisting of the solvent phase and of the fraction A dissolved in the solvent phase, and of a fluid F2 depleted in at least most of fraction A, PA0 at least one line for discharging the mixture, PA0 a separation device provided with lines for discharging respectively solution F1 consisting of the solvent phase and of fraction A, and fluid F2.